Shalline Blightbreeze
General Information Shalline Blightbreeze once fought for the Alliance in the First and Second Wars, before falling to the Plague of Undeath. Now one of the Forsaken, Shalline fights to preserve herself, and protect her findings. Physical Description Give it time... History Early On "My birth name was 'Charlene Baker', but the Bakers of Moonbrook have since disavowed their undead daughter." -Shalline, on family Shalline was born Charlene Baker in Moonbrook, the daughter of bakers. How she went from a common upbringing to academia and magery is anyone's guess. She nonetheless became a mage, despite her family's strong reservations about this. While she wished to aid her aging parents with magical augmentations to their baking equipment, they refused her offer on the grounds that what she proposed was unnatural, if not "infernal". Shalline was later disowned. Hurt, but undaunted, she travelled the kingdom, aiding others. The First War "My unit did pretty well, even if all they had to eat was bland bread." -Shalline, reminiscing about her service in the First War Shalline was pressed into military service shortly after strange, brutish creatures known as "Orcs" emerged from a portal in the Black Morass. She had little experience with combat magics at the time, and will say of the matter that she learned enough to keep her head above water, and her foe's heads below water. She was popular among her fellow troops, owing to her ability to conjure foodstuffs seemingly out of thin air. That she could remove curses from others was also greatly appreciated in engagements with orcish necrolytes and warlocks. Through some twist of fate, she was sent to Moonbrook. There, she aided in the attacks on it, and personally saw to fires set in her family's business. Rather than accept their apologies and thanks, Shalline rebuked them. When the war was lost, she aided in evacuation efforts by opening portals to safer places. The Second War "Some of the other soldiers spent their earnings on women and wine after the Wars. I opened a bakery and started a family." -Shalline, on her decision to return to baking after fighting Once in Lordaeron, Shalline eagerly assisted the Alliance in their efforts against the orcs and their allies. She took part in numerous battles, her competence bolstered by the teachings of the magi in Dalaran and her own experiences from the last war. Despite nearly losing her life twice, and briefly being blinded in one eye by an infection, she persisted. After the second series of engagements between the Alliance and the Horde came to a close, she remained in the northlands, where she opened a bakery in Dalaran. There, she met and eventually wed a painter and prepared for a long, happy life with him. Shalline and her husband had four children together. Despite her husband's eagerness to meet her family and her children's eagerness to meet their maternal grandparents, Shalline would have nothing to do with them, and would silence them whenever they brought the subject up. Damned Dough "They thought I'd been pressed into service again. But just imagine your wife. Your mother. Your sister. Whoever. Someone you love. Going on a business trip, and not hearing back from her. Wondering what happened. Did she just leave -- to go off on a whim, or to be with someone else? Is she dead? Did she get lost? Oh, what does it matter. My words are falling on deaf ears, like your cries for mercy." -Shalline, explaining to cultists exactly why she won't spare them Shalline was one of many unfortunate victims of the Plague of Undeath. She died alone in her home, with her husband fearing for his and their children's lives and fleeing. She "vaguely recalls" being raised in a mass grave, with "dulled senses and no sense of self". Her memories are otherwise "hazy and incomplete", but she recalls "much needless slaughter", "pangs of regret and revulsion", and "unflagging, mild agitation at everything". When the Lich King's hold on her mind began to slip, she began to feel a bit calmer, and was more direct in her approach to those she was directed to fight. Shalline regained herself completely during an engagement between the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Scourge. Turning her back on her fellow undead, she attempted to parley with the paladins, but was forced to dispatch them. Taking the staff of one of their priests to protect herself and channel her energies, Shalline began to wander Lordaeron in the hopes of reaching out to anyone who would see her for who she was. With the exception of a few benign souls, Shalline was rebuked by most she encountered. When she came across Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken, she eagerly pledged herself to their cause. Forsaken Woman, Light-Blasted Jewellery "I taught him how to cast spells, and he taught me how to set jewels. It was a fair trade!" -Shalline, on her friendship with Akiggar Shalline's service to the Forsaken consisted first of aiding in rallying lost and vulnerable undead to Sylvanas' cause. To this end, she was assigned to aid several parties. Efforts were mostly fruitless, but "some odd dozen or so" undead were brought to the Undercity. Her time after this was spent helping to train the more promising individuals in wizardry. The Forsaken's later allegiance to the Horde confused and disgusted her at first, but when she remembered how she and so many more of her people had been shunned after "awakening", Shalline accepted her strange new allies. Some were even trained in the use of ice magics by her. Her role as a tutor continued for nearly a decade, until, to her surprise, Orcs began to practice arcane magics. Her only pupil was a young male who crossed through the Dark Portal after its re-opening, named Akiggar. While he was brilliant, even by Shalline's high standards, the young orc wished to wield fiery magics. Under Construction! w Under Construction! w Quotes Give it time... Other Information Give it time... Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Sisters of Elune (US)